The present invention relates to a tool assembly for woodworking machines.
In woodworking, and more especially, when shaping or drilling boards or laths destined as parts for mass produced items and supplied to industry, or to the furnishing trade (e.g. ornaments, furniture components etc.), use is made of power machines provided with a vertically disposed tool that is capable of movement along its own axis (the depth axis `z`), whereas movement in the horizontal plane (axes `x` and `y`), is generally accomplished by positioning the work table.
Such machines are fitted with integral electric motor and spindle assemblies carrying quick change tools, the entire assembly being slidably mounted on dovetailed ways, cantilevered from one side, and traversed in most instances by a relative motor, generally hydraulic; arrangement of the type in question is disclosed in GB No. 2117510. Given the dual necessity that exists for cooling of the spindle motor and removal of the waste machined from the work, the one-piece assembly is encompassed by a coaxially disposed casing, part-open at the bottom and appearing as a circular cowl surrounding the tool; the top end of the casing is connected to the duct of an extractor system.
Such an arrangement is particularly cumbersome, and tends to produce inaccurate machining; inaccuracies can in fact be remedied by augmenting the general proportions of the structure, though this clearly involves higher costs.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a tool assembly, comprising a spindle and electric motor, structured in such a way that the machine into which it is incorporated can be made notably compact, hence of reduced transverse dimensions, capable of accurate machining, and particularly advantageous in terms of cost per unit of performance and rated power.